


Birthday Surprise

by mdestielk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdestielk/pseuds/mdestielk
Summary: Dean doesn't know what to get Cas for his birthday but when he finds the perfect gift will Cas like it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I thought I would not get into crazy smut on my first try. This is jsut a little fluff andf I hope you like it.

 

Dean glanced out of the window of the small corner store he was in. Evening was approaching and he could see the sun starting to fall below the buildings in the distance. He turned around to face the store shelves yet again. 

He glanced sideways, looking over at an elderly woman paying at the counter. She was paying by counting out her spare change, much to the cashier’s dismay. “By the time she is finished I have better boughten something”, dean whispered under his breath. 

Dean was frustrated. He had been to multiple stores along the street, and none of them had what he was looking for. The problem was, he didn’t know what he was for. Tomorrow was Cas’ birthday, and Dean had wanted to get him something special.  
For a boyfriend of 2 years, dean couldn’t just get him just anything.

Cas liked the simple things. He wasn’t into expensive things, which dean found out the hard way. For their one year anniversary, dean had bought Cas a goldtone leather strap watch. Instantly, Cas had demanded to know how much the watch had cost. When dean finally confessed that the watch was $300, Cas had started crying. Cas hugged dean and told dean to not buy him stuff that was that expensive. Dean had objected but then Cas had looked at him in a way that made dean listen. Cas had told him how he had wants for the simpler things, and how dean didn’t need to buy him a costly item to show his love.

Dean understood perfectly, which is why he was now standing in a woodworking store. Cas loved how wood could be used to make beautiful designs on buildings and how the benches on the sides of the roads looked so well-made. Honestly, Dean had no idea why Cas had such a strange fascination with woodwork, but if it made Cas happy, then it made Dean happy too.

Dean stepped into the next aisle and stopped. He know exactly what he was getting Cas. On the very bottom shelf, sat a wooden bee carving. It was an amazing carving of a realistic looking bee that was sitting on the outside of its beehive. Dean instantly bent down to grab it. As he held it in his hand, he thought back to the day he found out Cas loved the tiny honey-making insects.

It was a sunny mid-day. Cas and dean were walking hand-in-hand down a forest trail near the bunker. Cas had insisted they go for a nature walk. Dean was telling Cas about how the Impala was a beautiful car when Cas suddenly wrenched his hand out of Dean’s and took off behind a tree. Dean stopped instantly and prepared to ask Cas why he had decided to disappear into the canopy of trees. Dean stood still for a couple more seconds before he sighed and entered where Cas had gone into.

When Dean found Cas he was surprised to say the least. Cas was a couple meters high in a tree looking at a beehive. Dean yelled up at Cas telling him to get down but Cas has shook his head and continued to look over at the bee’s nest. After what seemed about five minutes filled with Dean trying to get Cas to come down, Cas climbed down. When he finally was beside Dean, Dean looked at Cas in confusion and frustration. All Cas had to say for his actions was, “Bees are beautiful creatures.” Dean just shook his head and when Cas took his offered hand, they walked back onto the path to continue their stroll. 

Dean shook his head out of the memory and gazed back down at the carving in his hand. He needed to get it. The lady at the counter had just counted out the right amount of change and was giving it to the tired-looking cashier. Once she was gone, Dean stepped up to the counter and quickly paid for the gift. It was only $20 so Dean knew this would make Cas happy. Dean walked down the street towards his parked impala. He opened the door and climbed in. 

Dean drove to the nearest grocery store and bought a box of chocolates and fake flowers. For how much Cas liked nature, he had a hard time keeping plants alive. When Dean arrived at the bunker, he quickly hid the gifts he bought in his jacket and hurried into the bunker. If he was fast enough, he could hide the gifts in his room’s closet on the top shelf before Cas could see. As Dean did that, he could faintly hear Cas calling to see if he was home. 

Just as Dean stepped out of his room and closed the door, Cas appeared around the corner. “Dean you’re back.Where did you go?” Cas questioned. “I just went out to get some snacks” Dean lied easily. Dean had thought ahead and he casually pulled out the two chocolate bars he had gotten at the store when he bought the box of chocolates. Cas still looked suspicious but when Dean asked him if he wanted to watch a movie, he agreed and didn’t question Dean any further.

Once the movie was over, it was already well past eleven at night. Cas yawned and grabbed Dean so they could head to bed. After they had bid goodnight to a Sam researching in his room, they both stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed. With a quick kiss, Dean spooned Cas and they both fell asleep easily.

Dean woke up to the sound of snoring. Cas was still in a deep sleep and the light was only just starting to appear behind the closed curtains. Dean looked over at the clock, which read 7:34am. Dean silently climbed out of bed and stopped when Cas groaned from the loss of warmth. When he was convinced Cas was still asleep, he got dressed and headed to the door.

In the kitchen, Dean started to make bacon and eggs. He popped the bread in the toaster and hummed quietly. Once all the food was ready, he piled it onto a plate and filled a glass with orange juice. Dean padded down the long hallway to where he and Cas slept. He opened the door and set the tray of food down on the dresser. He gently prodded Cas until Cas opened an eye sleepily. “Dean, what do you want?” Cas groaned loudly. Dean had to stifle a laugh. Cas was never a morning person. 

On Dean’s birthday, he was going to wake up early to make breakfast. When he woke up at 10 to Dean jumping on the bed, he knew he didn’t wake up in time. He had apologized for not making Dean breakfast, Dean had said it was fine, and Cas still got to make lunch.

Dean got up from the bed once he knew Cas was awake and handed him the food. Cas sat up and after he thanked Dean, they both ate their breakfast with light conversation.

They spent the morning and afternoon laughing Sam joined them when he woke up at eleven. For lunch Dean made Cas’ favorite, Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. Cas ate happily and they even got into a food fight which resulted in Sam getting peanut butter smeared on his face, courtesy of Dean. 

When evening approached, Dean headed to their room to grab the gifts. He placded them all in a gift bag that said ‘it’s your birthday’ and joined Cas and Sam on the couch. Cas took the gift from Dean and quickly pulled out the gifts. Cas approved of the chocolate and laughed at how Dean had bought him fake flowers. When he finally took the carving out, Dean held his breath.

Cas looked the carving over and all Dean noticed on his face was a raise of the eyebrows. Slowly, Cas set the carving down next to him. Dean furrowed his brows in confusion and looked up at Cas slowly. He was surprised when he saw Cas’ eyes watering. Before he could ask Cas what was wrong, Cas leaped into his lap. Dean was startled but melted into Cas when Cas started kissing him all over his face. Dean smiled easily and hugged Cas. “Thank you for this gift Dean. I love it so much!” Cas screeched. “I know just where to put it” He spoke loudly. Dean let out his breath loudly and laughed when Cas turned around to sit in his lap.

Sam was laughing also, and when Cas finally calmed down, he handed him his gift. Sam had gotten Cas a coffee mug that said ‘Don’t talk to me unless you give me coffee’, since Cas lived off of coffee. Cas thanked Sam and hugged Sam quickly. They all sat on the couch and laughed and talked about how much Cas liked coffee. 

When they came upon a moment of silence, Cas spoke up. “Dean, as much as I love this conversation, I think we should go to bed.” Cas told Dean. Dean looked down at Cas in his lap in confusion. “Cas, it’s only 9:30. Are you really tired?, Dean questioned him. Sam snorted and when Dean looked at him Cas answered easily. “Dean are you saying you are not tired too?” Cas asked him politely. Dean looked back at Cas and when he saw Cas’ raised brow he realized what Cas was saying. Dean choked on his saliva, and when he got his air back, he picked up Cas and hurried to the bedroom. Sam sighed and announced he was going for a very long drive.

As they entered the room, Cas hopped out of Dean’s arms and before Dean could tackle him to the bed he sneaked out of his grasp and gently set his carving on the dresser. “I will put that where I want later, for now, should we get into bed?” Cas teased Dean. Dean’s mouth turned up into a smile as they both jumped into the bed for the fun of the night.


End file.
